


Trust no one

by Theoneandonlymogeko



Category: The Outsiders (1983), The Outsiders - All Media Types, The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Gay, LBGTQIA, Love Triangles, M/M, Multi, jally, johnnyboy, stevepop, they both love johnny and johnny has to choose, two bit has a crush on dally
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-03-25 04:06:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13826121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theoneandonlymogeko/pseuds/Theoneandonlymogeko
Summary: Johnny Cade’s way of seeing the world is different then others.His mind is constantly on panic mode; afraid to get beat up,lied to or just to scared to fall in love.What will happen when his two closest friends, Dallas Winston and Ponyboy Curtis fall in love...with him?ON HOLDStory idea by : precioustwo-bit





	1. Prologue

**_ Johnny’s POV _ **

 

I see the world differently from others.

 

It’s just full of pain and sorrow,just when you think that everything is going great,it all comes crumbling down right in your face.

 

And I know that personally.

 

I used to be a happy child. I had loving parents that was proud of their son. Whenever I drew something for them as a little kid,my mother would scoop me up into her loveing arms and tell me I would get somewhere in this world,and that she was proud that I was her son. While my father would hug my mother from behind and flash me warm smile and kiss my forehead. But that all changed when I was ten.

In fourth grade i realized that I was different from my peers. While boys in my grade were shyly asking girls out or playfully teasing them,I was distant from them and never saw them any more than friends.  
But there was this one kid in my class named Leon that I liked,I don’t know what I saw in him but when my father found out..

**_ Third person POV _ **

_His stomach fluttered with butterflies as he passed the blonde with icy blue-green eyes. He didn’t understand it,he had a crush on a boy,was that normal? Unsure of what to think he decided to lightly ask his father after school._

_*time skip*_

_Johnny opened the White wooden door of his house,immediately scrunching up his nose in disgust as the scent of alcohol lingers in the air. He looks at his father in confusion as he was watching the staticky tv in laughter tho there was Nothing on it. Johnny slowly walked up to his father, “Hi dad” Johnny greeted quietly and calmly,his father shifted himself so that he could him better. Johnny took a deep breath before asking, “I was wondering…” he trailed off at the end,a little worried that his father might be very disappointed in him for the very specific question. His father scratched his chin before replying, “What is it John?” Johnny took another deep breath before trying one more time, “I-I was wondering if it was normal for boys to have a crush on another boy?...” Johnny’s eyes widen in shock mixed with fear as his father shot up from his chair,furious. “What?!?” His father screamed at him, “Your GAY?!?!” Johnny backed up a bit,swallowing hard, but before he could reply his father picked him up by the collar of his shirt before being harshly thrown onto the ground. Johnny let out screames of pain as his body made contact with the ground and as his father’s foot kicked him hard in the stomach,after awhile Johnny’s father eventually left,and he managed to hear him growl, “F-cking f-g,I will not have a gay son” before he passed out,due to the pain._

 

**_ Johnny’s POV _ **

Things were never the same for me,my dad abused me whenever he got the chance, I wish I never asked him that question. My mom eventually found out and began neglecting me,and when she saw me,it was only to yell at me. My classmates soon found out about my little crush,and they started teasing me for being gay,it’s not my fault,it’s not like I can control my feelings. But the worst thing about my classmates finding out was when Leon found out,the guy I had the crush on. He started to bully me,calling me cruel names like f-g,queer and stuff like that. I feel so god damn stupid and helpless. I wish I wasn’t gay,but I don’t have a choice! It’s just who I am,and I wish people could be more accepting and understanding. But they aren’t. So I promised myself something I still keep today:

 

  ** _Trust no one_**


	2. Just a friend to you

**_ Ponyboy’s POV _ **

Helpless.

I am helplessly in love with my best friend.

I know it’s wrong but honestly, I don’t care. Even the slightest thought of him drives me crazy. His raven black hair that covers his right eye and curves up at the tip. I just want to run my fingers through it,it’s soo soft looking when it doesn’t have grease in it. His light caramel skin that glows in the sunlight,I just want to touch every single inch of it. His eyes,his eyes where a different story,they were like black orbs in the dark,but in light they were like honey combs. I know what I’m about to say might sound cruel,but in the way I’m saying it is a good thing.

His body is pretty feminine. But that adds more cuteness to what is already adorable as hell. His hips a bit wide for boys our age but they could never pull it off like he can.

But...he’s my friend. Friend. I hate that word so much,cause I’m dying to be more than just a friend to him. I just don’t have a chance with him,I know he’s gay,ever since fourth grade but he could never love someone like me,I just know it. He’s probably looking at some other guy like Dally or someone like him.

But it’s not fair.

He always gives me a hug every time he sees me,he’s always making me laugh with the little jokes that he has. And I feel like that he’s catching on to my feelings because he’s getting closer to me,and resting on my lap when he’s tired. But it’s only platonically,like I said, ‘he could never love someone like me’. But it hurts like hell,I just Love him so much that it physically hurts me that he doesn’t feel the same way,and that he won’t feel the same way. I’ve always loved him,even in the start,even when I didn’t realize the feelings I had for him. So it hurts me deeply when he reminds me that I’m his friend.

**_ Third person POV _ **

_Johnny giggled as Ponyboy smirked lovingly,while Johnny clutched his stomach. Attempting to keep pony’s fingers from ticking him,but failed miserably. “P-pony! S-stop it man!” Johnny cried out laughing,trying to skirm out of the other boy’s grasp.Grass was sticking to his midnight black hair,tears beginning to leak out of his eyes and his uncontrollable laughter was making him forget how to breath. “What? You can’t handle this?!” Ponyboy growled playfully as he dove down for another attack,and the boy beneath him let out a squeal before giggling loudly._

_Ponyboy finally stoped,but only for a few seconds before swooping Johnny into his arms to poke his sides, his eyes widen and let out a shriek and began prying his hands off, “Pony!” Johnny gasped,his breath beginning to run out and small beads of sweat began to appear on his forehead,his cheeks burning red. Through quick ragged screams of laughter, johnny managed to gasp out, “Ponyboy I-I can’t breath!”_

_Ponyboy Imediently let his hands down as he still held Johnny who was now taking deep breaths. After about five of them,johnny looked at Ponyboy with humor shimmering in his honey brown eyes._

_The two boys layed down side to side (so close that their hips r touching.) on the soft grass as they looked up at the passing clouds. They had decided to stay for the sunset and Ponyboy was excited yet calm,johnny on the other hand was amazed at the sight. “Golly,that sure is pretty” Johnny whispered before chuckling softly, “Reminds me of the time we saw that sunset back in windrix” “Yea” Ponyboy whispered._

_When the stars finally came out to play,Ponyboy and Johnny got up and started walking to the Curtis house. But suddenly pony stepped in front of Johnny,putting a hand on his chest to keep him from walking,then kneeled down so that his back was facing johnny. “Come Johnny,hop on” Ponyboy instructed as he pat his shoulder. The other boy rubbed his arm awkwardly, unsure if he should, “Are you sure Pony? I-I know I’m small but..I don’t want to hurt you or anything like that” “I’m sure Johnny,just hop on,it won’t hurt me I promise” “Well I-if you say so”_

_As soon as Johnny got on Ponyboy’s back,Pony began racing through the park,the wind blowing in his hair. The boy’s held on tight to each other as they laughed. Johnny buried his face into the back of pony’s neck,and wrapped his legs tightly around his (pony’s)waist while trying not to suffocate Ponyboy at the same time._

_After they arrived at the house,they decided to settle down and watch a movie._

_(Bless u children who actually know what movie I’m talking about,if u don’t then ask me what it is *in the comments below*,and I’ll tell u {I highly recommend the movie!})_

_“So that lady’s whole life depends on the cat?” Johnny questions before plopping a pinch full popcorn into his mouth, “Yea,but the guys keep scaring him off” Ponyboy replied as he also reached for the popcorn at the same time Johnny was. Their hands touched but only for a second as they retracted them away right after. Ponyboy was a blushing mess while Johnny looked surprised yet nervous,but thankfully the room was dark except for the light of the television for pony’s blush to be hidden. “I-I hope D.C can find t-the house again” Ponyboy studerd as johnny finally grabbed some of the buttery goodness. “Me too,and just to think of it,that it all started with a simple watch”_

_When the movie finally finished,johnny got up and walked towards the door, “Well good night Ponyboy, I’ll see you tomor-” “Johnny wait!” Ponyboy called out as he hugged Johnny from behind. “Please don’t go,you can sleep on the couch! I don’t want you to go back to your house” Johnny turned around to face the other boy,and after a second of thinking he cracked a rueful smile, “Ok Pony,I’ll sleep in the couch for you” . Ponyboy smiled softly as he pulled him into a hug,and Johnny hugged back without hesitation._

_“I’m glad I have a friend like you”_

_Ponyboy frowned slightly_

_“Me too”_

 

**_ Ponyboy’s POV _ **

I’m not saying that I don’t like being his friend, don’t get me wrong,I love being his friend, I just want to be MORE. But unfortunately...

_** I’m just a friend to him ** _


End file.
